Rules
by MetallicSilver
Summary: one-shot. i got this idea when reading vampire's ocean gem and dark instinct thanks!: but you would probably say something like "what the..? which part did she get this idea from the two?" or something like that. don't mind the title i'm not sure about it


"Rules"

InuyashaxVampire knight

This is a one-shot :P This idea just came up when I was reading one of the vampire knight story the vampire's ocean gem, I think and the dark instinct…I don't really know how it came to be, really T.T this story is quite dark and a little scary, I think :P…something that I don't do but since this is only a one-shot *shrug* I guess there won't be any problem. ^_^v peace! I hope that you all will like it…don't worry! The scariness is only at the end and I doubt if it will be scary for you. It will only be brief!

Oh, I haven't really watched this anime or read the manga that much :P hehehe! So, there mught be wrong information there….but I hope you can pass it ^_^;; i also don't know what to put on the genre of this story so...i'll just let you decide what genre is the best in this story! :)

Disclaimer: Vampire knight and Inuyasha is not mine! Thank you! :)

Excuse my grammar too :P and maybe some typos? thanks!

X

O

X

Cross academy is known in Japan as one of the very different and unusual school from the others, with its unusual school system that no other school has but despite this the cross academy still follow something that other school has, and that is the rules or the laws in the school.

Rules…

Just like any other schools, cross academy has many of it both for the day class and the night class but only a few of those stood out.

For the day class students it was this…

Do NOT wander around when it's past their curfew.

Do NOT go to the night class student's dorm.

Do NOT go to the forest that surrounds the school ground because of the wild animals that may live there.

Those 3 rules are the ones that stood out the most from the rest. It might sound just like any other rules in other school but here in cross academy it is very different. It was put there not only for the safety of the day class students but for the safety of keeping the night class student's secret from being exposed.

While for the night class students it was this…

No drinking of BLOOD in the school grounds.

No wandering out of their dorm when past their curfew.

No fighting in the school grounds.

No attacking of students.

And the last is no going to the forest that surrounds the school grounds because of the wild animal that may live there but for her this rule shouldn't have been in one of the most important rules for the night class students because unlike the day class students, night class students are far stronger and can take care of themselves if needed to be. Since the night class students are Vampires, those creatures that are thought to be myths it was also because of it that cross academy's system is very different from the other schools.

With those rules everyone attending the school follows them, except for two. Well, most of it.

These are the perfect or the guardians of the school. They are the one who enforce those rules to the student body. They are also the one who keeps the secret of the night class students from the day class students.

Because of those duties they have been an exception to most of the rules that the school has but there is ONE rule that everybody follows and those who break it are punishable by expulsion. No one was exempted to it not even the perfects. It was the one rule that the chairman of the school announced without his normal bubbly personality and it was with that, that every one of the students obeyed without questions. Everyone knew of the chairman's personality and seeing the chairman announcing that one rule with that hard voice and cold look made them shiver and swear never to provoke the usually energetic bubbly chairman.

But they knew it was not a rule but a law…

The law was NEVER to go to the biggest tree on top of the forest mountain. No matter how beautiful it was, no matter how luring it was. NEVER _**ever**_ go near it.

That rule or law that the chairman gave was the most unusual to all rules he announce but no one dare to ask it.

But no matter how much they try it, they were only humans and soon students went there and see why it was forbidden to go there even the vampires was not exempted by it.

Day class students were the first who gave in with their curiosity and went to see the biggest sakura tree in the academy. No one knew that 3 students went there until 2 days when kaname-senpai with ichijo-senpai came to chairman's office carrying the 3 female students covered in blood and scratch mark that seems to be caused by nails and with further check-up they found out that the three fell into coma.

She would never forget the chairman's look that time when they found out about the girls. He was angry yet sad and looked defeated something she doesn't like seeing in her adopted father's face…

Rumors on what happened to the three girls immediately spread through out the campus like wild fire. Students began to fear the place and those who thought of going there decided not to but it didn't take long for the next victim.

It was aidou-senpai and kain-senpai who were the next victims. They were found by shiki-senpai and rima-senpai when they were strolling on the edge of the forest.

What happened to the two vampires was worst than what happened to the day class students. Aidou-senpai's body was burned badly while kain-senpai's was covered with blood and scratched marks but the look on his face made the other vampires who saw them stopped from their questions, it was horrible. She has never seen the laid back vampire look so frighten before.

That incident has thrown all the night class in chaos and though what happened to them was terrible the thought that even the night class was disturbed by this said something to this plus the thought of aidou-senpai being not able to attend class for the whole month was unimaginable.

After what happened to them, she too became curios to that place even though she might put her life in danger too but she was stopped by kaname-senpai's words to her.

"_Do not go there, yuuki" he said and smiled at her gently while chiding her softly. "…and don't give me that look. I know what you are thinking right now but please don't go there. That place is very dangerous, yuuki it is not a place to be trifled with."_

_She looked up to him, questioningly. "What do you mean senpai?"_

"_I mean it is dangerous to you, yuuki" he smiled at her pout_

"_I can handle myself, senpai!" she said indignantly _

"_True, but that place I'm sure you know is not normal" he said and continued when he saw her nod and became serious as he faced her, intending this conversation to end. "There is something that protects that place that is very strong, yuuki. __**Something**__ that even I, a pureblood fear." He said as he turns around and began to walk forward, leaving the shocked look of the girl._

"_Wait! What do you mean by that?" she asked still determined to know what exactly is there and why it was forbidden but she was disappointed when kaname just looked over his shoulder and said; "There are things in this world that are better left forgotten, yuuki and that is one of them" and he was gone._

And with those words her curiosity has been ignited even more and was now determined to go and check the place.

And that is why she is here…

X

O

X

She stared at the place that was forbidden by the chairman to go and the place where students where hurt. The place was pretty normal in her point of view and it didn't even look scary just unusual but normal, nonetheless. The place that was forbidden to go to was surrounded by five smaller trees but still large (just not as large as the tree that was forbidden to) was bound by shimenawa* around them and connect it to each other forming a fence around the place and in front of her was the old shime torii*. Eyes set in determination; she walks across the large ancient gate.

When she entered the torii she felt a small pulse against her skin, she blinked and turned around to look at the torii to see if there is something there. After a thorough scrutiny of the ancient gate and satisfied at her scrutiny she turned back again to looked at the large sakura tree in front of her only now noticing that something was stuck on the tree and upon closer inspection she found out that the things that was stuck there was an old battered sword that was struck on the middle of the tree trunk and above the sword was what looked like an arrow pierced on the tree.

She blinked and tilted her head a little. _'How weird…'_ and walked closely to look at the two items that was stuck on the tree trunk only to freeze from her mid-step, eyes widen at the sight in front of her. _'What the…'_

Now that she was nearer she can now see a female form on the tree but that was not what stops her from continuing towards the tree but how it was **formed **ON the tree, how frighteningly _**detailed **_the form was that it was scary. It was like that show she had once watched before those females that painted themselves to blend on their surroundings and stick themselves there and so, when being captured by a camera they were hidden but that were not the case here. She could clearly see the female connected on the tree how she perfectly meshed with the tree but she still looked like real and that it felt like she have only placed her self there.

'_Or maybe she was'_ she thought but immediately crush the idea when she knew that it was impossible. She looked at the female more closely to finally notice just where exactly those two things are stuck.

She covered her mouth when realization struck her. The arrow was pierced on the middle of the female's forehead while the sword was buried on the female's chest where she knew the heart lies. She took a stepped back, still staring at the sight in front of her. The picture that this female made (she could not bear to call this female a thing even though it clearly is a thing) made her heart clenched. Staring at the face of the _female_ made her heart clenched even more. She could almost feel the pain that the female conveyed on her face. She turned around, no longer able to stand the pure pain _she _conveyed and tried to distract her self by looking at her surroundings and she was able to accomplish that when she found the place actually beautiful.

If you would not include the disturbing form of the sakura tree she would almost say that this place is a paradise. With how many flowers surrounding the place it was truly breathtaking.

She smiled serenely and closed her eyes and took a deep breath only to stop when she felt a hot air on the side of her neck. Eyes snapped open in fright as her heart beat furiously on her chest that she felt that it might burst out any second. She slowly turns her face behind her only to be met with a pair of twin dead pool of black inkiness that seem to sucked your life out of you. The same black inkiness that flowed down the ashen cheeks of the face of the _female _like tears and the _female_ smiled a smile so serenely that it almost made her sighed in relief only to turn vicious and pounce on her, fangs and claws ready to sink on her skin. She screamed.

X

O

X

"AHHHH!" a pure unadulterated terror rang out through the small room only to be stop with a loud slap.

"Yuuki! Calm yourself!"

She blinked slowly still panting, her heart thrashing against her chest violently. She looked to her right when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder only to see her roommate and friend, sayori looking at her worriedly

She smiled tiredly and asked. "What happen?" her voice hoarse from her apparent screaming.

"You were thrashing on your sleep and screaming. When I tried to wake you up you just screamed even louder" and she looked sheepishly "Sorry, if I have slapped you. You wouldn't have stop and came out of your senses if I didn't do it."

"A nightmare?" she looked to her friend again for conformation and when she saw her nod she release the breath that she didn't notice she's been holding.

"A nightmare…just a nightmare, yuuki no need to freak out" she whispered to her self as she slowly lied back on her bed, chanting the same lines again and again until she fell into unconsciousness.

Forgetting all about her dream…

X

O

X

A lone figure was standing under the moonlight as he watched the large sakura tree from the outside of the shime torii.

"You have done it again…this time on my dear yuuki" the lone male whispered softly but was still able to carry it toward the being he wants to hear.

A hissed was heard around the clearing. "Came here to be _burn_ like those insects again?" a quadruple voice rang out of the clearing the voice that it belong to being hidden by the shades of the tree.

Kaname just sighed. Honestly he should be furious at what this being had done to his precious yuuki but he could not find it himself to hate the being in front of him when he knows that this being have been through enough, though how mush that is, he don't know.

"What have happen to you that you have fallen so low…miko?" he asked softly and he was answered by a cackled of holy barrier around the place, the barrier that hold the miko in.

"Leave my sight you insolent _pest!"_ she hissed angrily as she spit the word heatedly

He shook his head and began to leave but stop to give the bound miko a warning. "Do not touch yuuki again, miko. She is not yours to prey."

"I will do what I desire and you can't stop me."

"I'm not afraid of you…for you are bound there to be a prisoner forever." And he left the clearing, leaving an enraged bound miko.

"Get out! Get out! Get **OUT!**!" the miko screamed hysterically.

X

O

X

After her nightmare episode she have completely forgotten the exact reason why she was screaming in her sleep or what her dream was exactly and so, she just write it off as a stress from her school and her perfect duties and went to her daily routine.

"GaH! Not again! Hey, you!" she yelled while pointing at the girl who was trying to climb over the wall. "Stop! Don't climb there its dangerous!" she yelled frantically as she tried to pushed the other girls from pushing her away from their beloved night class.

She was so busy that she didn't notice the chairman watching her and walking towards the surrounding forest where the forbidden tree was located.

X

O

X

Kein cross was standing in front of the place again just outside of the shime torii. His usual energetic personality was gone but instead was replaced by a sad and tired look making him look much older than before as he gaze at the form on the tree.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head backward to face the sky. His face showed years of pain. A single tear ran across his cheek.

He shook his head and lowered his head to gaze at the form in front of him again, eyes showing many emotions in them and only few were clear in his eyes and those were guilt, regret, pain and many more swirling around his eyes like an angry storm.

"It seems like I have failed you father… I could not save your sister. Please forgive this idiot son of yours" he whispered through the wind.

"Please forgive me, kagome. For not being able to break you out of your misery" and he walked away from the place after he have said his usual piece to his father and his Aunt.

X

O

X

And there it is! I hope you liked it :P :P :P please review and tell me what you think ^_^v thanks!


End file.
